The Colors of His Life
by GuppieWithAFlowerCrown
Summary: An aesthetic view of Bucky's life. Slight AU. Possible trigger warnings. PeggyXSteve, BuckyXDarcy
1. Chapter 1

**The Colors of His Life**

 **Disclaimer: I own nada.**

* * *

His entire life Bucky was surrounded by ugly, drab greys and browns and greens. He hated them because they were all that he saw growing up in the bad side of Brooklyn. The horrors colors seemed to surround him on some days and all he wanted to do was find something new and beautiful. Any shade other than the greys, browns, and greens would be welcome. and he finally found that one day in Steve. Poor, sickly Steven Rodgers whose clear, blue eyes seemed to brighten up Bucky's life every time that hey looked at him.

Soon the war started and Bucky saw himself seeing a whole new color, at first it was beautiful and vibrant, just like he had always wanted, until he realized just how ugly the color really was. Red seemed to surround everybody in those days and he couldn't stand to see it taint everything that it touched. The horrid shade was on every poster and papered the once grey and brown buildings, encouraging people to join the fight for their country saying how "Uncle Sam wants YOU to enlist," and other propagandist sayings. Young men jumped at the chance to wear the green uniforms that would soon be doused in red, and red rimmed the eyes of all the daughters, wives, and children who had lost their loved ones.

And Steve, asthmatic Steve who couldn't even walk some days without wheezing, decided that he would join the army, to join in the ranks who bathed in red. Bucky couldn't stand for that to happen, so one night when the commissioner came knocking at their door demanding for a man from the house to join, Bucky signed up so that he would never see his beautiful blue being tainted.

If Bucky thought he was surrounded by ugliness before he was wrong. Nazi Germany was the ugliest place that he had ever seen. When they were abducted by the red man the other prisoners soon gave up hope, but Bucky knew deep down in his bones that something or someone would free them. And it turned out that he was right, but how he wished that he wasn't. Because it was his blue that saved him though at the same time it wasn't.

The soft blue of Steve's eyes had frozen into a harsh, brilliant blue that showed a type of strength he never would have thought that Steve could be able to represent. Steve's body had also been replaced by a harsher, stronger appearance but Bucky knew that what he saw before him was the personification of Steve's very soul. Strong, sturdy and able to withstand a beating.

Ever since his rescue, Bucky had become so obsessed with beating back the red of his enemies that he didn't notice his best friend falling in love with a someone who complimented him in every way. It wasn't until he saw the two of them laughing and drinking together that he knew that his blue had found it's complimentary color, a woman with a fiery orange temper that would drive back the harshest of his friends demons. He wanted the wear to end so that Steve could live a long life with his Peggy.

The Commandos mission went South one day and Buck found himself laying in the cold, stark, white snow that surrounded the riverbed he had fallen off the train into. When he was eventually found the scientists turned him into a huge part of something that he hated the most.

White had replaced all of the memories that he wasn't allowed to remember. The soldier hated the color white.

* * *

The soldier didn't know when all the rebellious thoughts had started sliding across his mind or even where they had come from. He decided to not tell his handler for some reason. He didn't know why.

* * *

 _Kill Captain America_

The command was simple enough but the soldier didn't know why he hesitated. Lately the soldier didn't know why he found himself doing a lot of things.

A sharp blow to the back of his head had the soldier seeing darkness until he finally awoke from his unconsciousness. But it was never the soldier that woke up... it was Bucky.

Bucky walked down the aisle, his face hidden by his long hair and the grey hoodie that allowed him to remain anonymous in the crowd. It was ironic that the dull colors that he used to hate were now his protectors from the people who wanted to hurt him. The only reason that he had ventured from his minuscule apartment was the fact that he was out of food. Cheesy red hearts hung off of every appliance in the supermarket and he just wanted to run away from the onslaught of color, instead he just kept his head down and tried to ignore them. His intentional blindness caused his half full cart to crash into somebody else's and he automatically glanced up to apologize. The vivid red, green, and grey of the person's sweater took him off guard. His mind slipped back into that of the soldiers for a few minutes as he assessed the possible danger he was in and tried to detect the weak spots in the person in front him. His assessment was stopped half way through though as he gazed into her eyes. Bucky recognized those fierce, blue eyes.

The beauty in front of him had a few other familiar features though it did take Bucky a few minuted to identify where they came from.

"Peggy?" Slipped out of his mouth without his permission.

"You know Granny?" She questioned him in return.

Previously forgotten memories bombarded his mind before he managed to answer her question with a simple, "More like I knew her, a long, long time ago."

"I'm sorry! I never caught your name, I'm Darcy." She grabbed his hand and electricity seemed to arch between their fingers as she shook it.

"Bucky Barnes," he managed to stutter in reply.

This seemed to surprise her until a smile grew over her face.

"I know that this is sudden seeing as we just met and all, but do you want to go out sometime?" Her cheeks glowed a beautiful red that matched the color of her sweater perfectly.

Bucky found himself nodding like an idiot before she even finished asking.

"Great! Just let me..." she rummaged around in her purse for a few seconds before pulling out a pen and writing and address down on his right arm, he was thankful that it wasn't his right.

"Pick me up from here at seven tonight and don't worry if this younger guy around your age answers that door. It's just my Poppo Steve, for some reason I have the feeling that he will really like you." With that she turned away from him and headed towards the cash register to check out.

"Wait," he called after her, "I never got your last name!"

Turning around she said, "It's Lewis, but my mom's maiden name was Rodgers before she got married." And then she simply walked away like nothing ever happened.

Bucky stared at her until that vibrant sweater was out of his sight entirely. he had never known that his once hated colors could have been so beautiful.


	2. poll

Hey guys! I know that it's been a while since I last posted anything on the site. This is because I have lost my muse and have no ambition to write currently. This is where y'all come in though. I want every single person who has ever read one of my stories to enter this poll. You get to pick which one of my stories that I will re-write in an attempt to reconnect with my muse. It doesn't matter if the story is completed, in-progress, or basically abandoned, I will re-write that sucker so that it is even better than it was before. You have until Friday, September 22, 2017, to submit your choice. Please vote!


End file.
